Beta Raptor
Beta Raptor was a lightweight robot built by Team Raptor. It was a revised version of the team's previous lightweight, Alpha Raptor. It was painted white and had the trademark lifting arm for a weapon. Beta Raptor was very successful during its only season, reaching the semifinals of Season 2.0. Beta Raptor was succeeded by Gamma Raptor in Seasons 3.0 through 5.0. Robot History Season 2.0 After receiving a Bye, Beta Raptor eventually fought Grunion. Beta Raptor started charging straight at Grunion and started pushing it around. Grunion was unable to spin its wheels due to drive train slippage. Beta Raptor then takes advantage and flips Grunion. Grunion was then counted out and Beta Raptor won by KO. Beta Raptor's next opponent was HammerHead. Both robots charged straight at each other and HammerHead suddenly stopped moving after the impact as its killswitch had moved to "off" on impact. HammerHead was counted out and Beta Raptor won in only 30 seconds. This win put Beta Raptor to the quarterfinals, where it faced The Crusher. In the beginning, The Crusher was pushing Beta Raptor around and Beta Raptor tried getting underneath The Crusher. The Crusher then slammed Beta Raptor into the arena wall. One charge got The Crusher underneath the pulverizer and was able to escape. Beta Raptor then lifts The Crusher and holds it there momentarily before flipping The Crusher. The Crusher then drives into the arena spikestrip and gets stuck. The Crusher was free by Beta Raptor and The Crusher slammed into the spikestrip again. The match ended and Beta Raptor won on a 30-15 judge's decision. Beta Raptor was now in the semifinals, where it faced Ziggo. Before facing Ziggo, Team Raptor added Styrofoam on the front of Beta Raptor. At the beginning of the match, Beta Raptor went straight at Ziggo before Ziggo started to spin its dome. Ziggo evades and started hitting Beta Raptor, while both robots were near the killsaws. Beta Raptor accidentally got on the killsaws for a few seconds and Ziggo hits Beta Raptor so hard that it sends it flying across the arena. After this, Beta Raptor was only going around in circles. Ziggo came back for one more attack, but it accidentally got caught on the killsaws and the dome stopped spinning. Both robots, severely damaged, finish off the match with a few shoves, trying to position each other under the pulverizer, but Beta Raptor is counted out and Ziggo won by KO. Beta Raptor wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "He will lift you, spin you and toss you across the room like an airport baggage handler. He is BETA RAPTOR!" "He doesn't care if you been naughty or nice. Either way your gonna get sliced. It's BETA RAPTOR!" "Hunting for BattleBots. Devouring the competition. Get ready to get your ass kicked. Heres BETA RAPTOR!" "His specialty is making other robots extinct. He's about to go prehistoric on your hiney! It's BETA RAPTOR!" Merchandise Any appearances by Beta Raptor in merchandise are listed below: *Beta Raptor/Battle Chains *Beta Raptor/MiniBot Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots armed with lifting weapons Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that could self-right Category:Robots from Arizona Category:Robots made into toys Category:Animal Based Robots